Long Days
by Chiseplushie
Summary: Companion fic to Stars and Bold Coffee (WIP) After the death of Ron, Hermione moves in with Harry at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry worries his best friend is overworking herself, and no matter how much he prods at her, he can't get Hermione to listen to him. So Harry does the next best thing, he sends her on vacation. (OK to read alone)
1. Chapter 1

This is birthday fic thing I wrote for M1sch1efManaged. Happy Birthday!

Requests:  
Charlie x Hermione (sibling relationship)  
Serious/Fluff

* * *

Long Days

Companion to _Stars and Bold Coffee (not posted WIP, Charlie x Luna)  
_

* * *

Hermione appeared abruptly, apparating with a crack onto the front step of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. With the ease of familiarity, she opened the door and stepped into the front hall, hefting the satchel on her shoulder as she strode down the bright hall. The walls and furniture no longer seeped dark magic like it did when she was in her early teenage years. Every bit of darkness and _things_ that went bump in the night were methodically scrubbed and tossed away. Or incinerated until there was nothing left but a smudge of ash.

Though her (one and only) roommate was still filling up the old townhouse with furniture, broomsticks, and mismatched socks , the basics were taken care of. It was a slow ongoing process for the both of them. Mainly, because Harry didn't want to add to her stress, asking her to not put effort into decorating their home on top of her daily workload.

Standing at the kitchen counter was a man who used to be a lanky boy. His sooty hair and bright eyes were the same as ever, but the boy she met at the age of twelve grew into his nose and had more meat and muscle on his bones these days. Harry turned around at the sound of her approach, mug of tea in one hand and sent her a lopsided smile. He took a sip of tea and leaned back comfortably against the counter, crossing his slippered feet.

"Hey,"

"Hay is for horses," Hermione replied, dumping her satchel and traveling robe on the nearest dining chair. "Make me a cup, would you?"

"Sure," He refilled the kettle and set it on the stove to heat.

She sighed as she sat down, stretching her arms and legs.

"Kingsley made me take the next two weeks off," She told him without preamble. Her tone suggested that she didn't quite appreciate the Minister of Magic giving her a forced vacation. "Starting tomorrow."

Harry leaned against the counter again, raising an eyebrow. He made a show of checking his watch for the time. "So that's why you're an hour late for our dinner plans."

Her brow furrowed as she tried to remembered the date and time of their dinner plans. "We're meeting Ginny and George on Thursday."

The corner of Harry's lip pulled up in a smirk. "Today is Thursday, Hermione."

A salt shaker found its way into her hands and she used her fingers to rotate the black ceramic dog. "Oh."

"It's okay," Harry said fondly. "Training ended a little earlier today and sent them an owl to reschedule."

Groaning, Hermione abandoned the salt shaker and buried her head in her arms. "I didn't mean to be late." The reply slightly muffled by the table top. She was mixing up the days of the week more and more as hours and minutes blended together.

She resurfaced again, "Really, I want to go have dinner with - Hang on! Why did you reschedule with them when you didn't know if I'd be home on time?"

Part of her wondered why Harry was home early from training, and she quickly scanned his body for signs of injuries. She didn't see any, but that didn't mean he didn't have any injuries.

Shrugging, Harry went to turn off the whistling kettle. "I think it's fantastic that you're taking time off work, Hermione."

"Don't change the subject with me, Harry Potter."

He chuckled. "We've talked about this. You're working too much. It'll be good for you to get some fresh air." Harry checked his watch. "Maybe go visit Neville or something."

"I took a walk today,"

"To and from the apparition point, yeah. And when I have the time to take a lunch break at the same time as you." They both knew he really meant, 'when he had time to bring sandwiches from the Ministry Deli to her desk.'

He checked his watch again. "But Hermione, you can't just lock yourself away in your office. You go in early and you come home later and later. I barely see you. You buried yourself in your studies that last year at Hogwarts."

He didn't need to point out that her Eighth Year was right after the war; that he and Ron threw themselves into Auror Training with the same fervor Hermione applied to her studies.

"I was studying for my N.E.W.T.s,"

"Then after graduation, you and Ron helped me clear this place out,"

"You and Ron weren't making much progress on your own," Her reply was slow and stilted.

"The Weasleys were helping too." He reminded her. "Then you and Ron moved in together before you started working at the Ministry."

"I can't -" Her throat worked for a bit before she continued. "Harry, I can't work less than other people. I want people to know I was hired because I deserve the position. I don't want them to think I was hired because I know Kingsley, or -"

"Then Ron had that accident a few months ago." Harry continued, cutting her off.

Hermione swallowed thickly, her throat feeling heavy.

"Hermione, you know we all deal with grief differently. We've had more than enough grief to last us a hundred lifetimes. We've talked about this." Harry said gently. "But we all need to work towards our own healing. Not overworking ourselves until there's nothing left." He let out a long winded breath. "How do _you_ heal?"

Her eyes prickled and she inhaled deeply, willing the tears away. She stared at the table. She was silent for a few moments while she collected and steadied herself.

"Ginny had to come over earlier." He checked his watch. "To pack a few things."

She flicked her eyes to her friend, the question about Ginny and a reminder for him to make her a cup of strong tea on the tip of her tongue, only to find a small object zooming at her face. She shrieked but managed to catch the empty mug. Making a noise of protest, Hermione also caught the small bag that followed. Hermione recognized the small beaded bag, but was filled with confusion as to why she also held an empty mug. She felt the sharp tug at her navel, and Hermione disappeared from the kitchen in a flash of technicolor.

She landed on her arse, her body making a heavy thump on the grass still clutching the small beaded bag and the portkey mug.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione shrieked into the moonlight.

A deep chuckle drew her attention from her bruised arse. She quickly remembered that her wand was securely tucked away in her arm holster. Hermione flushed when she recognized burly man that stood behind her, his face lit by the light of his wand.

"I've been called many things, but I've never been called The Chosen One."

Charlie grinned widely and offered her a hand, tugging her up so she could stand properly.

 **: : : :**

Hermione wrinkled her nose in protest as the stench of dung assaulted her senses.

Glad the smell no longer triggered her gag reflex, she jabbed the wide shovel while using her booted foot to press the shovel deeper into the dung. Working methodically, she scooped the last bit into the wheelbarrow, before pulling the strap of the shovel across her body. She tugged and adjusted the strap that laid on her chest to her liking, and ignored her rumbling stomach . She gripped the handles and squared her shoulders. Bending her knees slightly, Hermione began the journey to Fertilizer Mountain which was located across the preserve.

After dumping her stinky cargo at Fertilizer Mountain, she parked the wheelbarrow next to the others and made her way back to camp. She stretched her arms and back while she walked, her muscles burning sweetly. It wasn't a long walk but she strode slowly, taking comfort in the peacefulness of trees. In the distance, she heard the ebb of a dragon's rumble. Smiling, Hermione lifted the tent flap and ducked her head as she entered.

Rough and well used furniture greeted her. There were various crates, trunks, a wood stove and 5 beds amongst the mismatched furniture. A dusty table surrounded by chairs sat in the center of the tent.

"Hermione," Charlie greeted her with a hug. "Ready for lunch?"

"I'm starved." She said against his shoulder.

The redhead pulled back, the small pan pipe strung around his neck thumped against his chest.

"But I stink, ugh!" Hermione continued. "Shower first, then lunch." She unloaded the shovel and set it against the wall.

Charlie pulled a face. "Now that you mention it, I think you stepped in dung on your way here. You should watch where you walk."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, grabbed her shower kit and slipped into the bathroom. She quickly scrubbed, washed and scrubbed again until her skin was tinted pink and smelled like vanilla and brown sugar. She dressed in clean jeans, a lavender color thermal top and pulled on her trainers and jumper.

The pair waved to the other two dragonologists that appeared while she was in the shower, and were having lunch at the table. They kept a steady pace as they walked side by side to the village. It was about a ten minute walk to The Leek and Vine. They were used to the walk by now, having practiced it for the past few days. Hermione enjoyed the comfortable silence.

Other witches and wizards crossed paths with them, and Charlie looped his arm securely around Hermione's. He wasn't subtle when he pulled Hermione bodily from oncoming foot traffic, putting himself between her and people she wasn't familiar with. The pair were always waylaid a bit, since the villagers were fond of stopping Charlie for a friendly chat. Eventually, they arrived at The Leek and Vine. They entered the brightly lit pub and sat at a table near the door. Charlie sat in his usual seat, his back facing the door.

Matilda was a wide woman, with grey and white streaked hair cut short in a bob. Stubborn locks of hair framed her face, finding their escape from the clips she used to keep them pulled out of the way. She wore an off white apron that had seen better days, having decided a few years ago to just throw the thing into the wash rather than repeatedly using cleaning charms throughout the day. She bustled over to their table, empty tray in one hand and cleaning rag in the other.

"What'll it be dearies?" Matilda's voice boomed over the din.

Charlie grinned widely. "What's good?"

Matilda rolled her hazel eyes. "The usual, then? Or today's special?"

He hummed, in thought as if the number of menu items offered were enough to fill a thick book.

"You two hungry, or no?"

Charlie sniggered. "Yes, please. Give us your best."

"You can't charm me," She swiped at his shoulder with her towel as she bustled away.

Hermione laughed. "So, how was your morning?"

"Fine, I suppose. Went up to see Bes and he seems to be doing well. Took care of a few things for Lewis. Got a letter from Luna. She won't be able to make it out here, and said she'll most likely be able to see you after you get back to London."

"Oh, all right then. I was hoping to catch her - yes I know how hard it is to see her." Hermione replied. Charlie laughed, catching the crumpled napkin she tossed at his face. "Honestly, I have a higher chance of Luna showing up at my office than meeting up with her. I was just hoping to see another familiar face."

Matilda appeared with a tray laden with bowls of vegetable stew, sausages, bread rolls, blocks of semi-soft cheese and tall glasses of water. She emptied her tray and suddenly the table seemed too small.

"You two coming for dinner, or I pack you something?" She asked.

"Pack us a dinner for two, please Matilda." Charlie replied, giving her his best grin and wink.

She shook her head fondly at him before bustling off again.

"Hermione," Charlie started after they'd tucked into their food. "You've been here for a few days now, and all you've done is help out. The point of coming here was to relax."

She swallowed her bite and took a long drink of water, stalling for time. Charlie patiently waited, he didn't fuss or repeat himself. Hermione would think Harry learned patience from Charlie if the man spent more time in Britain.

"I can't just stay with you for two weeks and not help my hosts."

He stabbed a sausage. "While we appreciate your help, you don't have to work the entire day Hermione. It fulfills the sunshine and fresh air requirement but you're too busy to really enjoy it. You haven't even visited with Cee Cee and she's the most gentle and friendly dragon on the preserve."

"I've ridden on the back of a dragon and that once was enough to last me a few lifetimes." She said airily.

"I know," Charlie grinned, eyes bright. He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "Hermione, I love you like a sister. Harry does too. Ron's death was hard on all of us… especially after the War. We lost a lot. But we have to move forward.

"Take this afternoon off. Visit Cee Cee, go hiking, just fuck off and take a breather. I don't care what you do, just don't do any more work. We'll have a picnic tonight. Alright?"

She pursed her lips in a pout. His hand tightened on hers. "All right,"

 **: : : :**

Charlie failed to mention they were going on a hike. Well, it wasn't really a hike, she conceded. It was a very long walk over sloping grounds, while they picked their way through tough tree branches.

Occasionally, they walked side by side and other times Hermione slowed her pace to better enjoy the view of the sun set peeking between Charlie and the trees that felt like they were walking with them.

At some point, Charlie took to playing the small pan flute. She thought the instrument was just a trinket he decided to wear, and was pleasantly surprised. The notes soothed Hermione, the song seeped into her chest and spread throughout her body. By the time Charlie decided they walked far enough, Hermione swore her skin hummed sweetly.

"I didn't know you played," Hermione asked as they laid out the woolen blanket.

"Luna," Charlie replied simply.

They made quick work of unloading the worn basket, spreading the pickled cabbage, herbed rice, sausage, bread rolls and cheese in the middle of the blanket. Instead of a vegetable stew which they had earlier with lunch, Matilda spooned a rich pork stew in a large container. Matilda didn't include dessert with their supper, but Charlie laughed out loud when he found small bottles of sweet wine with a note that read,

 _I don't have Sober Up potion._

 _-Matilda_

At Hermione's raised eyebrow, Charlie passed her the note and said, "When I first started working on the preserve, I didn't know Matilda's wine was as strong as it is-and got really pissed one time." Hermione snorted. "Okay, well I still get really pissed occasionally. Anyways, the next day I was having breakfast at The Leek and Vine and asked Matilda if she had any Sober Up." He grinned at the memory. "After all these years, she still likes to remind me."

"Charmer,"

"Excuse you, Hermione. I'm the charmer."

Hermione smiled and fondly rolled her eyes at him, accepting the plate and bowl of stew he fixed for her. Charlie popped the top off two bottles and handed her one.

"Cheers,"

The wine was sweet and crisp on her tongue, daring her to take another sip. She did. "Merlin, this is good."

He swallowed the bite of food before he replied. "Mmm, be careful. That's what makes it so dangerous. Best to eat first, then drink."

The two ate in silence for a few moments, enjoying the sun as it began it's descent, hearty food and good drink.

"Charlie, when you played the flute earlier, was that magic?" She asked. "It - well, it was comforting and it made my skin tingle." Hermione flushed at the way she sounded, but went on. "And the trees seemed like they were listening."

"When Luna came here to look at Bes, she used the flute as part of her treatment." Charlie explained. "It is a way of performing magic, similar to wandless, I suppose. She taught me how to play a few songs. The forest spirits are fond of the one I played, or so Luna says. I'm inclined to believe whatever she says, since Bes isn't as much of an arsehole and causing trouble anymore. It's a song that promotes balance and good health."

"Oh. You played it well,"

"Thanks," His lips quirked up in a soft smile. "Speaking of balance and good health. Hermione, d'you mind telling me why you're overworking yourself? And before you start, I'm quoting Harry. But I've noticed you've done nothing but chop and haul firewood and sort out the fertilizer since you arrived." He gave her a pointed look.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know, Charlie."

He took a sip of his wine and drew his brows together. "Fine. I'll tell you then. It looks to me like you're doing what I was doing after I got back from Ron's funeral.

"I felt fucking incomplete Hermione. I was angry sometimes, and other times I was in pain from the loss of another family member. Most of the time, I was tired because I did everything I could to wear myself out so I could drop dead at night. I didn't feel like myself and some days I just fucked off around the preserve. I worked longer days, chasing the hope that I was helping myself. I wanted to feel something besides the aching in my chest.

"Towards the end, I slept even less because inside I knew everything I was doing wasn't helping. I wasn't getting better, I was getting worse. Is working long days at the Ministry helping you feel whole, Hermione?"

Her chest burned and Hermione felt hot tears roll down her face. She said quietly, "I don't think so."

"D'you know what will help make you okay again?" He shoved the dishes out of the way and scooted over next to her. Charlie leaned in and wrapped one arm around her.

Hermione sniffled and shook her head in answer, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Patience. Making time to do the things that interest you. Read about things that aren't work related. Take walks with Harry. Give yourself a schedule, that doesn't involve extra working hours, and stick to it until you're okay again. Don't force yourself to do more. Don't pretend. Eventually, you'll be okay again and you won't know when it happened." Charlie said quietly. "You'll be okay."

They sat together for a while, until she stopped crying and used up all the napkins.

"You'll relax for the rest of your visit, understand? If you want to chop wood, fucking chop wood, but don't do it the entire morning. All right?"

"All right." She smiled weakly. "Thanks, Charlie."

His lip quirked. "You're welcome. Let's clean up and drink the rest of this wine while we walk back."

* * *

A/N: thank you to faerieflightz for alpha reading this for me!


	2. Chapter 2 - AN

**A/N:** Heyyy I noticed a few people followed this fic, and well, I wanted to let you know that Chapter 1 of Stars and Bold Coffee, the story that goes with _this ficlet_ has been posted if you want to check it out. ~ Chise


End file.
